


Sam's stag do

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: If Robert had been there [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, It's not canon, M/M, Somewhere in between, but not an au either, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: I just wanted to write a little something about how that scene would've turned out if Robert had been there.So this is it. Without the misery and the drama. It's carefree and funny.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: If Robert had been there [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702381
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Sam's stag do

**Author's Note:**

> How about I add a new story to this every time I get inspired? If there will be a scene on screen and I think Robert's presence would've made it better, I write a story about it. Deal? 
> 
> anyway pls leave a comment, it would make my day for sure :) 
> 
> you can find me on  
> tumblr: susieskinner93  
> twitter: @tardisgirl93

“Do we have to go?” - asked Aaron with a right face on.

“Excuse me? It's your family.” - laughed Robert while he buttoned up his shirt. 

“First of all OUR family.” - pointed out Aaron – “But you know how tiring they can be.” 

“Well, I wanna be there.” - said Robert being extremely adamant.

“I know you'd say that..” - smirked Aaron. 

“Why did ya say this in your weird tone?”

“I don't have a weird tone.” - argued Aaron before he continued – “I just know that you and Sam are best buddies or whatever.” - he waved. Before Robert could get a word in Cain interrupted them. 

“Alright ladies, if you finished arguing...”

“We're not...”

“I don't care Sugden.” - said Cain halfway through the door. - “Grab the beer and let's go.” 

“See? Even Cain wants to go.” - said Robert.

“So now you don't mind him being here?” - asked Aaron shaking his head, while Robert shrugged – “It was only yesterday when you asked me when will he finally get a place.”

“I was... joking?” - said Robert but he wasn't very convincing. - “Can we just go, it's gonna be fun, you'll see.” - he said as he passed him on his way to the door. Aaron just sighed before he thought maybe if he goes along with it it's gonna be over sooner. 

* * *

As soon as they arrived Sam got a drink for all three of them.

“Cheers mate.” - smiled Robert and Aaron just looked at his husband with a stupid grin before he took a seat at the end of the room. 

“So... how come you're here?” - asked Marlon and Aaron just looked at him like he had two heads. 

“What do ya mean?”

“Nothing.” - he said with an awkward smile. - “Robert said you might need persuasion.” 

“Why does everybody think I don't wanna be here?” - he asked grimacing. He didn't think he was that obvious. Not that he hated family gatherings, he just had better things in mind for this afternoon. And knowing that Cain was gonna be here, and Liv spending actual time studying, there would've been an empty house for him and Robert. It felt like ages since they could be alone in their own home. 

“So, let me get this clear.” - said Robert as he stood in front of Vinny. - “Mandy got everything sorted?” - he asked before he looked at Aaron with a bit of concern. 

“Define sorted.” - he scoffed before he took a sip of his beer.

“She said everything was under control.” - said Vinny with a nervous smile. Even he didn't believe that. Robert just simply looked at Aaron, checking if he was thinking about the same thing. Because let's be honest, Mandy in charge of anything was a recipe for disaster. 

“What? You don't think.” - said Aaron suddenly and his husband just gave him another knowing look.

“Think what?” - asked Jimmy clueless. - “You don't think she got Sam a stripper do you?” - he asked and they could see Vinny burying his head in his hands. Actually this was exactly what Mandy would do. The knock on the door a couple of seconds later only confirmed the suspicion. 

“Woah.” - laughed Cain – “I think you've got the wrong address mate.” 

“And these two got married a while back.” - added Marlon as he stepped between Aaron and Robert patting their backs.

“We didn't have any strippers in our stag do Marlon.” - said Aaron with a disgusted look. Before Marlon could answer he just stepped away from him, getting another beer for himself. 

* * *

“Where have you been?” - asked Zak when he noticed Sam getting back from outside. 

“Just talking to Lydia.” - he said with a bright smile on his face. - “Apparently she's having a great time.”

“Your wedding's tomorrow... and you can't even manage one day son.” -laughed Zak, making the others join him as well. Well not Jimmy, he was busy sitting on a stool letting the stripper... well the _masseuse_ relax him. He was dead to the world.

“Still not worse than these two.” - said Paddy grinning into his beer. 

“You what?” - asked Aaron defensive.

“We all know he spent the night.” – said Paddy pointing at Robert. - “Because you were incapable of sleeping apart.” - it was obviously true and embarrassing at the same time, and as Aaron looked at Robert he wouldn't believe it but his husband was blushing. Maybe not only because of what just has been said but from the alcohol he consumed in the last half an hour. 

“No, really?” - asked Jimmy getting back to reality. Trust him to hear that of all things. 

“Ha! I didn't know.” - joined Pollard. Aaron didn't even notice him before. Was he there the whole time? 

“Okay, it's Sam's stag do... let's focus on him right?” - said Robert hoping someone's gonna change the topic. 

“Oi Robert, you've got to try this.” - shouted Jimmy as he stood up. - “This is amazing.” - he said moving his arms around. - “It's like I was reborn or something. He has really good hands.” - he said trying to persuade him. 

“Emr, no thanks.” -nodded Robert with a quick smile to the guy who was waiting to get his hands on the next 'patient'.

“It really loosened me up. Give it a try.” - said Jimmy again as he patted Robert's back.

“The only man who can touch me is my husband Jimmy.” - said Robert and the others were drunk enough to make wolf whistles at this reply. 

“Alright, let's get some fresh air.” - said Aaron sensing that his husband might've had enough to drink. 

“Oi lads, hurry back!” - heard Aaron as he closed the door behind them. He wished they could just go home but he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it. Instead, he just looked at Robert who had that soppy smile on his face, the same he always did when he had a few.

“You alright?” - he asked him as they sat down on the bench.

“Yeah, it's fun.” - he said happily. 

“I'm glad you enjoy yourself.” - he answered smiling as he rubbed his back.

“Why are we here?” - asked Robert looking around like he just noticed that they came outside. 

“I just wanted to be alone with you.” - lied Aaron, not that Robert would pick up on it. Not now he wouldn't.

“Really? In that case... come here.” - he said pulling Aaron closer. Aaron just let him. If he got Robert occupied with a few kisses before they go back to the madhouse... it was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> here's a little extra something that didn't make it in the story but I thought it was cute and didn't want it go to waste: 
> 
> “Aaron?” - he heard Robert's voice. His eyes were closed up until that point, but he opened them to look at his husband.
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “Our stag do was better.” - he said giggling, and Aaron couldn't stop himself from smiling. Robert had a point, but before he could agree with him Robert leaned towards him, and Aaron just let him kiss him again. He knew they had to go back soon, but he decided they deserved a couple of more minutes alone.


End file.
